


【莲真】误会

by zisnothing



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 这篇是鱼骨老师的约稿！感谢鱼骨老师同意公开～～是alpha莲和毫无自觉的omega真司的故事！
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	【莲真】误会

【R-莲真】误会

指针刚过十二点，城户真司从浴室里出来，吹得半干的头发还带着潮湿的洗发露的香味。在只有他自己的小房间里，躺下陷入柔软的被褥中。几小时前，秋山莲又一次被他气跑，大概因为太生气所以没带外套就骑车出去了，真司从床上起来，偷偷把莲丢在床头的皮衣外套拎起来，然后抱着那件皮衣、重新倒回床上。

最近这段时间，莲的衣服上总是有若有若无的香气，与之前比较有侵犯感的信息素完全不同，是某种植物汁液的香气，柔和而稍微让人上瘾。莲一定是在用什么香水，真司这样问他，却收到白眼。多问几次，莲也就发火，反而说是真司在喷奇怪味道的香水。两人一来二去这样斗嘴，却没控制好开玩笑的力度，双方都气到差点打起来。

现在真司埋在莲的外套里，试图分辨那特别好闻的香水气息，那样的味道果然和莲的信息素不同。

莲的信息素和他的名字完全相反，是辛香料和柚子皮和味道，发火的时候就有点让真司觉得辣辣的。而这几天，准确来说，是从婶婶和优衣几天前一同去外地旅游之后，莲身上就开始有很好闻的香水味。莲一个人静坐着想心事，真司过去凑热闹的时候闻到是睡莲那样的淡香，莲洗完澡后连浴室都充满稍暖的更浓草木香……总之绝对绝对是某种香水！

真司对信息素不是特别敏感，只有莲的alpha信息素会呛到他。并且虽然身为omega，他发情期用抑制剂就可以轻松上班，自身也不会像其他的omega那样大摇大摆地散发出‘来吃我吧！’的味道。能够让他这么明确地闻到的香气，肯定是香水或者男士麝香一类的。偏偏莲还用看笨蛋的眼神扫视他，甚至狡辩指责真司的头发丝上有女同事的车载香水味。

要命！他气得翻了身，蹬掉脚上的拖鞋，抱着莲的外套，整个人都钻进被窝中。莲昨晚和他吵架于是一整晚都没回来，估计今天也不会回来了。真司吸取着那股柔软好闻的香气，本想起身关灯，不料在发呆间却不知不觉昏睡过去。

柔和的香气延伸进城户真司的梦里，逐渐变成一个桃色梦境。

他与秋山莲做过几次，只不过都并非在发情期，他们时常在战斗后会出现太兴奋而勃起的状况，也不是什么大不了的事情，顺势打了几回的炮而已。一个月四五次，每次可以玩一小时以上，莲总喜欢射完也不退出，埋在他的身体里，然后掰着他的脸接吻。

梦中好像是某次他们偷偷在花鸡做爱的回忆，他们不常在寝室里做，因为怕被发现，但是这个梦几乎是肆无忌惮。真司的单人床上挤着他和莲，莲已经进入他的身体，从后面压制着他，比以往都要激烈的……整张床发出不堪重负的声响……他们的喘息交织在一起，粗暴的性爱如同强奸，真司却爽得整个大脑都晕晕热热，想叫却叫不出声音。

在即将高潮前的几秒，真司从梦里惊醒，却发现自己正被某人压着，下身已经爽得发胀，他甚至没来得及清醒就先已高潮。

秋山莲稍微有点沙哑的喘息喷在他耳后，“被人强奸也这么好睡吗？”

真司知道自己刚才在被睡奸，本来还有一点害怕的情绪，听到莲的嗓音，意识到身后的人是莲之后，他便放松下来。一只手向后抚摸着莲的身体，嘴里含糊地嘟囔，“莲，你回来了……”好奇怪，莲怎么会在这时候做呢，是不是遭遇战斗了……和怪物吗？还是和某个骑士？真司还没问出口，就被下腹残留的快感打乱思绪。

莲还在生气，把他的手拉开，从真司的身体里退出。伴随着背后的重负消失，真司半睡不醒地翻过来，那件被他睡前抱在怀里的外套已经沾染着精液，在他翻身之后，也能够感觉到后穴里正流着精液。莲只穿着一件黑色的背心，一脸烦躁地坐着床边看他，“你为什么发情期不吃药？”

真司困顿地摇摇头，脚踝上还勾着他被脱下的内裤，他把脚伸出床边然后甩掉那条内裤，“发情期……？啊…好像是在下周一？现在不是啦……”他在莲的注视下有点不好意思地笑起来，试图用手里拽着的外套遮挡住裸露的生殖器。但是莲把外套从他怀里抽出，“你这家伙……把我的外套…搞得这样脏兮兮的……”

“继续做吧？”真司想抓着那件外套，但是莲不给，他只好握住莲的手腕，有点凉，可能是因为晚上骑机车的时候没有穿外套。

“城户，”莲把带着对方体温的被弄脏的外套随手丢在地上，然后一点点靠近毫无防备的刚刚睡醒的真司，“现在已经不是星期天了，明白吗，现在是星期一的凌晨，而且你从前几天开始就有发情的症状为什么不好好吃药，笨蛋吗？”

被指责的人没在听。真司看着莲不断靠近的五官，汗水从秋山莲的额角滴下，真司伸手勾着他的脖子接吻。alpha的体液因为这个举动更多更多地流进真司的腹内，他还没有明白自己的发情症状在逐步加深。往日的矜持和保守都被这个吻推翻，他们并不仅仅是朋友或者合宿者。热切的接吻时，大概牙齿磕破某处的皮肤，他们都不陌生的血腥味在口中弥漫开。更加的，令人兴奋。

真司抬起腿勾在莲的腰上，双腿把莲的衣物半蹭起来，露出一小截肌肉。莲回应着真司的吻，尽管平时总是喜欢说一些挖苦话，但是在面对肉欲的时候，莲会坦率许多。他们从床的外侧相拥着厮磨，莲还没进去，只是很用力的亲他，拱着，把他推到床的里侧。

头被挤在冰冷的墙上，城户真司忽然稍微清醒过来，“唔、莲……等一下！”他惊觉自己无力坐起，只得羞耻地抬手遮住自己的半边脸，“你为什么…内射啊……发情期很危险…帮我拿药……”

莲半直起腰，双手托着真司的臀瓣，拇指沿着穴口按进去，稍微拉开，露出已经湿透的肠道，先前射进去的精液和他自身分泌的润滑液一起溢出来。真司身下的被单湿了一小滩，还有更多的液体想溢出来，但是被莲用自己的生殖器堵住。莲在真司分神的那瞬间肏进去，滑溜的内里不需要再润滑，就这样吃进半根，饱满地发酸发胀。

“你没戴套，”真司毫无威慑力的愤怒指责道，发情期内射不比平时，再怎么说……他也没有做好要抚养孩子的准备，何况他和莲的关系究竟算什么呢。

“刚才都已经被射过一次了，再戴套也没有意义。”莲残忍地拒绝他的请求，而后挺腰直入，终于再一次彻底没入温暖的穴中。

真司还想抗议，但是因为莲用双手抚摸他的乳头，未说出口的话语沦为泞泥的呻吟。莲打量着他毫无余韵的神态，少有的主动亲吻他。真司半推半就，双手搭着莲的肩膀却完全使不上力，终于，破罐子破摔那般搂上莲的肩膀，他被亲得又有点晕乎起来。由于发情期导致的体温升高使他贪婪拥抱莲的体温稍冷的身体，遵循本能地紧紧攀着莲。

秋山莲一面亲着他，一面掐着他的腰，小幅度地在他的身体内进出。那交媾的地方比平时都更热更湿，迫不及待地欢迎着莲的入侵。

他们从认识到现在，之前每一次做爱都是在非发情期的时候，真司总是会一脸没办法地为莲口交，并在口交时自己做好扩张准备。从龙骑变回人形的真司浑身都淌着汗水，很淡地散发着他不自知的信息素的气味，莲的手指伸进他的发丛、帮他撩开额发，露出那一双威士忌调蜂蜜的眼眸。他们躲在某个狭窄阴暗的小巷子或者废旧工厂的角落里做爱，还能听到芝浦淳发动跑车的音浪在隔着墙壁不远的地方传来。沉默的做爱，沉默的用身体提供温度，沉默的性快感。莲和真司现在还没有确定关系，以至每次做爱时都带着背德的偷情意味。甚至经常匆忙到没有扩张完全就做、真司的甬道总是会在插入后因疼痛而不断收缩着、绞得莲非常没有耐心。

但今天是个例外，用来接纳性器的男穴是温柔的，比以往的每一次都更加的热情，包裹着入侵物。每当莲深入的时候，真司的信息素都会散发出更欢欣的气息，他朦胧着双眼、一副没睡醒的模样、被侵犯时发出含糊的呜咽的姿态很可爱。之前做爱时真司总喜欢多嘴，会问莲身上的伤口痛吗，或者说谁谁谁没死真是太好了。莲不觉得伤口痛，也不喜欢在做爱时提及别人生死，他要么会堵着真司的嘴，要么就选择把真司肏哭到说不出话。

现在的真司已经没有余韵去考虑那么多了，就连无套做爱这样的事情他都没余力抗议。他的双手逐渐连搂着莲的力气都没有了，情热让他整个人都失去力气，只能尽力稍微扭腰来迎合侵犯。

身为龙骑时的城户真司多少不是那么容易侵犯的，尽管莲对他的盔甲和利刃也有过下流想法，然而现在这个时刻……真司几乎湿得像发情的猫儿。他身上看不出一丝一毫龙骑的痕迹，比起骑士，更像是骑士夫人。

“莲……好香哦…”他拉扯着莲身上的背心，茫然地用手指摩挲着莲的碎发。

是信息素的味道，真司还没有明白，那不是香水能够模拟的味道。桂木的香甜气息中带着睡莲的花香，还有橘子皮的味道，虽然闻起来略酸，但却能够让人立刻联想到橘子的甜意。莲的气息比以往都更柔和。肯定是被真司的信息素诱导着，莲的信息素才会发生微妙的变化，他们没有说出口的话语全都隐藏在信息素之中。

“都是因为你这个笨蛋……”说着这样的话语的秋山莲，报复性地用力在真司的身体里抽插。莲的技术很好，哪怕在非发情期的时候都能够将真司做得湿透，更不要提这样特殊的阶段，他稍微使一点巧劲就能让真司半张着嘴发不出任何声音。

城户真司用手捂住嘴，他肯定是被碰到好地方了，莲把他的手拉开，端详他意乱情迷的姿态，用吻堵着他的呻吟。然而无济于事，男人的闷哼仍然可以响起，并且伴随着莲的撞击而节节攀高。

真司扭得简直不像话，被莲顶弄到最深的时候、整个腰肢都抬高得离开床榻，他想从莲的怀抱中挣脱，但是越挣扎反而被侵犯得越深，最后可怜得只能夹紧大腿。他的发丝被汗水濡湿到贴在脸颊上，平时认真打理的黄棕色的头发湿成一缕一缕的，沾满情欲，极其诱人犯罪。

莲一想到肯定有其他人看过发情期的真司的样子，就觉得心里无端冒火。真司这家伙一副很好骗的样子，就连和北冈那种人一起泡澡这样的事情都做得出来，而且平时几乎不设防备，搞不好在ore journal工作的那几人也都看过。桃井令子也是alpha吧？还有……神崎士郎也是。秋山莲不承认自己是吃醋，反倒一个劲撞着真司，直到真司在他的压制下再一次高潮。城户真司用哭腔叫着他的名字，双手紧紧握着莲的手腕，甚至因为高潮的失态而过分用力地掐进去。

再次被中出的真司像受了委屈似的，眼中朦胧挂着雾气，穴里絞得也狠，眉心甚至微蹙起，在被内射时不断地发出絮絮的呻吟，他推不开莲，只好第二次被同居的男人射到肚子里。二人叠在一起喘息，彼此的心跳和体温交织着。

秋山莲自知欺负得太过分了，但他不擅长安慰别人，尤其安慰对象是城户的时候。他从真司身上离开，无力合拢双腿的城户真司任由精液从后穴里淌出，红肿的穴口收紧也无法阻止精液漏出。秋山莲好像是去床头拿什么东西，过了几秒钟，他把一罐矿泉水冰到真司脸上。

“药。家里的药用完了，我之前去药店买的。”莲用自我感觉良好的语气，自以为体贴地把药怼到城户面前。

真司睁开眼瞪他，眼角还带着欢爱后的绯红和湿漉，他用刚才掐过秋山莲的双手推开矿泉水，又把莲拿到他眼前的药也打开。“你——到底有没有常识！现在吃这些根本没用！”

“哈？”莲第一次听到这样的话，他虽然是alpha，但是照顾omega的经验绝对不输给真司，“你糊涂了吗，吃完药过半小时发情期的症状就会消减，快点吃。”

“吃这种有什么用啊，”真司拽过被单想盖在身上，他胴体上的一层薄汗和发热引起的红都十分诱人饥饿，“你已经射进来了……现在当然要吃紧急避孕药啊！”

莲不让他盖上被子，把药和矿泉水放回塑料袋，袋子随手一丢，就挤回真司身上，“笨蛋。”他双手搓起真司的双乳，低头含住其中一个。真司在挣扎着用手推开他，“过几小时还要上班呢！不许做！”

“让你吃抑制发情期的药，你又不肯吃，就这样去上班？让大家看看你……发情的样子？”莲的火气也上来的，他仗着特殊时期自己的体力可以完全压制真司，把对方翻了一个面，毫无心理准备的真司在巴掌落到臀部时发出可怜的哀鸣声。

“莲！”

真司的腿被莲分开，当巴掌落在他臀肉上的时候，没有完全闭合的使用过度的穴口就会流出混合着真司体液的莲的精液。莲只用了一点力气，没想到只是轻抽几下，就让真司舒服得乱蹭，“别打了……把药给我…得上班呢……这个月工资已经扣好多了……”

“你要什么药？”莲低头吻住真司的后脖颈，他用嘴唇在那处磨蹭，真司的腺体散发出好闻的气息，蛋糕吗，还是别的什么，某种红色的糕点。他在脑海里把这种味道等同于圣诞节时隔着橱窗看到的昂贵覆盆子红茶蛋糕，上面点缀着一整圈的草莓，淋着红色的果酱和棕红色的可可粉什么的，还摆着带着枝的车厘子，散落着石榴籽，红色的，龙骑的颜色。秋山莲没吃过那东西，但是他认为真司的信息素在发情时的气息完全与那种花里胡哨的点心一致。让人没法形容，也没法拒绝的味道。肯定是甜的。

“抑！制剂！”真司的手伸长了在被单上乱抓，他想拿刚才被自己推开的药，但是够不到，不仅如此，他肌肉紧实的手臂和看起来十分有力的、骨节凸起的手指还挺色情的。莲扣住他的手。

已经被喂了两次却仍然饥渴的小穴被再一次撑开，莲的东西熟门熟路进去。“怎么还来？”真司傻乎乎地抱怨着，完全没有察觉到危险，他只觉得莲的香水味更加更加更加更加地好闻了，是一种不知道该怎么形容的味道，带着莲热腾腾的荷尔蒙气息，非常让人放松。

“现在就给你药。”莲按着真司的手，十指相扣，对着那光洁的后脖颈下口，他的犬齿轻易刺破脆弱的皮肤，血腥味弥漫唇齿间。莲在心里反思自己的不厚道，他知道真司这是第一次被标记，以致于肉体的钝痛和精神上的被征服感使整个背部的肌肉都绷紧。莲看到真司的眼泪滴湿床单，洇开大片的水痕。

他去亲吻真司的侧脸，手指伸去摸真司的唇，果然这家伙为了避免发出呻吟而咬紧牙关，莲一边亲他嘴角，一边缓缓地动着。他好喜欢和真司相连接的感觉，温暖而安心。但是真司却扭过头不让他亲。

“城户……真司……”莲舔开他后脖牙印上的血迹。

真司紧绷着身体，数秒后才突然说，“莲。”更多泪水洇深床单，莲伸手擦去他的眼泪，真司把脸埋在他的手心，难以克制哽咽的声音，“不要再这样了。”

莲没有搞懂他说的是怎么样。

“这样……这样对不起惠理小姐！”他把自己和莲相扣的左手抽回来，但是还继续埋在莲的右手掌心里掉眼泪，“之前那样子就非常不好……早就不应该…做那种事情……你怎么还敢…标记！”

秋山莲差点要笑出来，他重新捉住真司的手，握在一起，“为什么对不起惠理？她又不是我女朋友。”

真司侧过头瞪大了眼睛。

莲也在惊讶，“你怎么会以为我是那样的人？脚踏两船？”

“诶——诶——？！！！你从来没告诉过我！而且…莲不是为了她才战斗的吗……”

“对，但不是你以为的恋人关系，她只是我重要的朋友，她对我来说就像是家人的存在。我只对真司……才……”他贴近耳语着，把隐秘的剖白低声说出。

真司好像很难为情地把脸埋进被单里，不说话了，莲俯在他身后轻轻发笑，继续亲吻他的耳尖和颌骨，而真司像受了委屈的小动物那样一动不动。这不能怪他，莲每次在战斗后和他做爱的时候都只是含糊其辞地说，‘帮个忙’，或者‘帮我解决一下’，类似这样的话。真司会稍微抱怨几句然后帮他撸出来，或者用更亲密的方式，他一直以为那是不正当的互帮互助的关系。

现在他紧绷的身体稍微放松下来，手指勾在莲的掌心，很轻巧地挠了一下。莲捞过他的腰，不重地顶了一下，真司发出轻微的喘息，再顶一下，那喘息就更大声了。

莲故意使坏，含着他的耳垂，舔着真司的耳洞，“临时标记好像没那么快起效，你想再做吗？”真司脸皮薄，很小声地哼哼两下，秋山莲稍微退出些许，而后把他翻过身，仔细看着真司的脸，泪痕和汗液与情欲交织着，何止是可爱，简直可爱得要命。

城户真司抬起手搂着莲，挂着泪痕笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙，“不可以再内射了，要是怀孕怎么办。”

莲的心情很好，于是爽快答应下来，再一次毫不留情地一推到底。龟头蹭过真司过分敏感的内壁，以至于真司完全没有忍住拔高呻吟，整个背都拱起，勃起的龟头也流出分泌液，他张嘴想说太深了，却没有发出任何声音，几秒钟后才喘着粗气要求莲退出去一点。莲确实退出去了，然后迅速地又捅进去，在真司没有防备地时候抽插起来。

房间里很快充斥着各种暧昧的声音，真司的呻吟、莲的呼吸声、二人的叹慰、还有肉体碰撞的声音、水声、床板的嘎吱声、放在床边的手机被真司不小心打掉、被褥在他们激烈的交合间被推下床掉落在地。

真司的手到处乱抓，太多的性快感让他舒服到大脑混乱，他半眯起的眼睛里倒映着莲的形象。后者把他的腿抬到肩上，稍微侧过头亲吻他的脚踝。真司被搞得很害羞，“那种地方……不要亲……”

于是莲在他脚踝上轻咬一口。真司羞得不再看他，随手抓起床头的衬衫挡在脸上，蒙着头之后，他感觉自己的喘息被无限放大了，非常情色的感觉，心脏也一个劲砰砰直跳。然后有东西在渐渐靠近，他能够感受到投射在白衬衫上的光被削弱了，一点一点地靠近……非常温柔的吻。

隔着一件棉质的衬衫，莲很轻地吻了他。不是以往的激吻，只是轻巧的触碰，像羽毛落下，那个吻向下移到他的下巴，再向下，喉结，锁骨……真司的全身都非常敏感……心脏的位置，乳头，被含住了。真司受不了，把衬衫从脸上掀开，双手都搂抱着莲，下身也忍不住淫荡地前后磨蹭。莲含着他左乳，一手捏着他右乳，不时抬眼看看真司深陷快感的模样。

“如果怀孕的话，这里就会流出奶水，对吧？”莲说着吞了一下唾液，咕嘟地，很大声，几乎像在吞奶。

真司被这样大胆的下流话惊到，“怎么、男人怎么会有奶！而且我也、也、也不能怀孕啊……还有工作要做……莲，别舔了…痒痒的…都肿起来了！”

“工作的话，你现在也没好好做吧？怀孕也不影响你逃班的……真司的胸肌好大啊，肯定会有很多奶水的。”莲去含那另一边乳头，方才被他照顾过的左乳已经又红又肿地裸露在空气里，好像真的会流奶的样子，真司觉得那样的大小已经超出自己的认知了。

“我才没想逃班，不许做了！——啊——莲……不要顶、不……嗯、那边……！”他被同居的男人欺负到泪水再一次溢出来，实在是太深了，而且莲每次都大开大合，仗着腰力极好故意这样欺负他。肏浅处时，莲的性器可以划过他生殖腔入口，那个地方已经略张开嘴，恬不知耻地引诱阴茎插入；肏深处时，就连结肠口那样私密的地方都被顶了！真司知道自己下身湿透了，身体还在不停分泌方便交合的润滑液，他没法控制，那些水流得肆无忌惮，搞得莲的大腿都被他的粘液弄得很滑。

秋山莲必须稍用力掐着他的臀肉才能避免打滑，甚至在快高潮的时候不小心顶进真司的生殖器腔里。那家伙睁开双眼，难以置信的可怜模样，喉咙比意识先发出淫靡的媚声，然后是一连串混乱的音节。莲将错就错，往那处连撞几次，真司的呻吟和淫叫根本止不住。

平日里那样元气的龙骑，竟然也会在男人身下发出美妙的可爱声音，太绝赞了，比任何色情演员的声音都更让莲觉得血脉喷张，关键是真司还不知道自己有多诱人。他还用他那湿湿的嗓音在叫莲的名字，在和莲说‘不可以射进来’这样的软话。

太天真了，从他张开双腿夹住莲的腰开始，这就注定是一场毫无胜算的谈判。

莲想用亲吻安慰他，但是即将高潮的真司已经忘记如何在接吻时换气，几乎被莲亲得快要窒息，他的体内无规律地痉挛着，腰和屁股还有肚子都在乱动，双腿无意识紧紧夹着莲，让莲完全无法退出来，“真司别夹那么用力，你的腿——”

“莲……”他手指扣着床单，舌头伸出唇外一小截，翻着白眼，自顾自地沉浸在高潮里。

里面吃得实在太紧，莲无法忍耐，一不留神就像是被榨精似的在真司的生殖腔里射出来。最要命的是，他还成结了。

大量的精液注入真司的生殖腔，这个从来没有被人侵犯过的处女地，被年轻男人的精液占满，饱到小腹都微微鼓起来，甚至在被莲射精的过程中，他还又高潮了一次，昏迷着发出粘腻的鼻音。

莲愧疚地牵起他的手，偷偷吻在他的无名指根处。

真司醒来的时候，房间里只有他一人。隔着窗帘的阳光很好，楼下有一些声音，大概是正在聊天的客人，以及陶瓷铁器稍碰撞的清脆响声。他翻身，摸到床头的手机，下午两点四十二分，手机里有几条未读短信。他没点开，而是慢慢坐起来。

被单是新的，还有洗涤剂和阳光的味道，他身上穿着睡衣，很干爽。地板被擦过了，亮亮的，房间里的东西都整齐摆放着。他身上没有任何不适，昨晚的一切都好像是梦。一个很模糊的他有点记不清的春梦。

他去卫生间洗漱换衣服，找衣服的时候发现药品的抽屉里新填上了抑制剂……啊对……要不要吃抑制剂？好像没有非常晕。真司拿不定主意，决定先不吃。他穿上衣服，然后找不到自己常用的那条皮带。很有可能被莲拿错用了，说起来他昨天就没看到那条皮带了。

真司拉开莲的床帘，莲的床上的被子居然叠得整整齐齐！可恶，真司暗想，那家伙昨晚绝对是又没有回来睡觉！他顺手把莲的枕头拿起来，想看看皮带会不会在下面压着。

枕头下面并没有皮带，只有一张折叠的纸。真司忍不住自己的好奇心，于是悄悄把它拿起来，展开，上面写着：

「无名指 （自）64mm （真）62mm」

“暗号？”真司把纸片叠好放回去，再用枕头压上。

这时有上楼的脚步声传来，真司赶紧把莲的床帘拉好，然后在自己床边坐下。开门进来的是莲，不知道为什么，反正看起来很紧张的样子。

“我的皮带是不是在你的——”  
“我有东西想给你——”

他们同时开口，莲尴尬地顿了几秒想继续说，他把手伸进口袋准备拿出那样东西，但是城户真司不合时宜地叫起来，“果然被莲拿走了！你都用错了多少次啊，皮带，我们的皮带只是很像而已，还是有差别的……快点脱下来还给我！”

“不、等一下、我不是故意的、真司、你先听我说——”

“啊啊好，那你说吧，我帮你把皮带脱下来。”真司凑过来摸莲的皮带，笨手笨脚地解着，手指擦过男人的体温，他低头的时候发丝都凑到莲的鼻尖。莲无奈地把口袋里的东西又放回去，近距离看着真司和皮带斗智斗勇、然后一本满足地系到自己腰间。

“昨晚……”莲想和他道歉，因为做过头了。

“啊啊啊啊对对，你昨晚怎么又不回来啊？”真司把皮带扣好，抬头看莲，“睡在外面不安全，是不是又和什么人打架了？肯定是打架了吧？”

莲叹了一口气，走到衣柜那边，把口袋里一个什么盒子神神秘秘地塞进自己的那格衣柜里，暂时先不送了，他没想到会是这样的氛围，真司那个笨蛋居然什么都忘了，“是去打架，你看，还有伤口。”他撩起袖子，露出手臂上的挠痕，昨晚真司哭着高潮的时候在他的手背和小臂上都挠出痕迹。

“哦哦——哇……这个是被野猫抓的吧？还有点多，不过都挺浅的……我给你拿碘酒擦一下……”

莲一副有点火大的样子，转身出去，还把房间门关上，“你继续睡吧！”

“搞什么……那家伙脾气也太臭了！”真司心想，果然梦和现实是相反的，梦里温柔的莲完全不可能会在现实出现。他愤愤地拉开衣柜，倒是要看看莲在藏什么东西。

衣柜就这么点大，找个小盒子轻而易举。

深红色的短绒盒子，丝带蝴蝶结格外精致，真司想就看一眼而已，就看一眼也不会怎么样。

是一对戒指。

稍大一点的那个镂空的图案是龙，小的那个镂空的图案是蝙蝠。

银制的戒指散发着温柔的光。

🔚


End file.
